Goodbye
by WannaBeArtFashionWriting
Summary: Who needs Fae, vampires and other nasties when you have time. (Way off practice for writing I must apologize)


Mercy Thompson is Patricia Briggs, this may have another part. Also there MAY be another for a before not from Jesses POV. Also FYI I will TRY to get my other story updated.

Goodbye

It had been a long time coming and everyone knew it. I stood outside my fathers bedroom starring inside at the frail looking woman that laid on the bed. I couldn't force myself to go in there to interrupt her and my father to say goodbye... It felt wrong to say goodbye to her...

"Jesse?" she asked in a tired voice sitting up her graying hair falling over her shoulder.

I teared up a bit, "I'm here Mercy..." I replied weakly.

"Why are you out there? Come in." she said.

I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed by my father. He was holding her hand more tightly then he should have, but I wouldn't expect any less with how he was barley hanging on. Mercy smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Stop looking so glum." she said reaching over with her free hand and catching a stray tear off my face.

I sniffled and curled up by her with my head on my dads lap before grabbing that hand, "I don't want you to die Mercy..."

"Everybody dies Jesse..." she said softly, "and even... I got to live a long happy life with you and Adam." she turned smiling at my dad.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it..." I mumbled.

"I know... But I'm glad it's old age and not fae... or vampires... or the other nasties..."

Tears flowed freely from my eyes and I curled up closer to both of them. My dad reached down and tried to wipe some of the tears away. Mercy laid back down and smiled at the ceiling.

"You're the best daughter any one can ask for Jesse."

I hiccuped, "and you're the best step mother- no MOTHER ever Mercy."

She laughed, "You really think so?"

"Always have..."

"I love you guys..."

"I love you too." both my dad and I said.

Mercy closed her eyes and relaxed as my dad laid down the best he could. He curled awkwardly around her so I wouldn't have to move. I could hear Mercys breathing slow as she fell asleep so I tried to as well. Soon my father fell asleep with his arm draped over Mercys forehead. It wasn't long before soft footsteps were outside the door and Ben peeked his head in. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend to sleep as he slunk in. He crawled onto the bed and curled up my Mercys and my feet his head resting against hers.

"I don't want you to die..." he mumbled softly in a un Ben like manner.

Mercy was one of the only women he trusted and liked... She helped him through a lot of things and was his friend along with pack mate... I peeked at him and saw tears in his eyes also. I reached out my free hand to rest it against his that was by Mercys leg. Ben flinched before moving his hand to be on top of mine and squeezing it softly.

"She'll miss you also Ben..." I mumbled softly.

He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. I had never seen him like this... Angry, raving and in pain maybe, but never CRYING. Well no... I heard him crying when Medea I sighed and closed my eyes trying to relax, but all I could do was think and remember all the adventures Mercy had. She's saved Gabriel, saved Zee, killed otterkin, faced off against vampires and werewolves and that's only cutting the tip of the iceberg. She was more of a mother then my own had been and loved me senselessly. We baked together, went shopping, drove my dad crazy with that rabbit and went on adventures. I didn't want that to go away... I don't think anyone wanted that now... I felt the bed shift and felt a gentle pat on my head.

"Go to sleep Jesse." Warren drawled softly as he curled up on the last part of the bed.

I sniffled, "Night Warren..." I mumbled.

"Night Jesse."

I could hear voices. Mercy and Bens I believe and they were talking.

"Ben..."

I heard him choke sob a bit, "No Mercy... No don't go..."

"I have to..." she replied softly, "I need to tell you something..."

I heard a loud sniffle and Ben replied, "Okay."

"Can you... Can you tell Adam Coyote said to wait.

He stiffened, "W-what?"

Mercy shock her head weakly, "He'll understand... Hopefully. Behave okay Ben?"

"Okay Mercy... I... You're not bad you know... For a woman.. and a Coyote..."

She laughed weakly her heart beat slowing. I snuggled closer to her side and felt my back muscles tighten. I closed my eyes tighter trying not to cry as her heart beat stopped. I let out a sob and felt the bed jerk before a mournful howl split the air.

"MERCY!" my dad yelled.

I squeezed her hand gentlely and muttered a good bye into her side as my dad cupped her face. More howls joined in as I realized during the night a lot of the pack had filtered in and were laying around on the floor. Ben and Warrens howls were among the howling and I whimpered not wanting to let go of her hand. A warm hand laid on top of mine and hers gently squeezing it. I looked up at Warrens sad smile. I tried to return that smile, but couldn't.

"Mercy... Mercy"... My dad mumbled her name his face buried in her hair.

"Adam?" Ben asked quietly, "Mercy... She wanted me to tell you something..."

My fathers back stiffened, "What?" I could hear the growl in his voice.

"She said... She said that Coyote said to tell you to wait."

For the life of me I didn't know what wait meant here, but it must be important. I sniffled and sat up looking at Adam.

"Dad?"

I felt a soft push and heard soft whispers in my head telling me "tell him if he does what he was thinking about trying to do he better not". My eyes widened as I figured out what it meant and let go of Mercys hand and crawled up towards my dad. I hugged him tightly.

"No..." I mumbled against his chest, "No joining her dad... She said wait... Please don't-" I hiccuped. "I don't want to lose you too!"

"How?..."

I sobbed and hugged him tighter, "Mercy wouldn't want you to do that! Her foster father did that dad! I don't think if she knew she'd cause that she'd be happy!"

He moved some hair out of my face, "I know..." Hopelessness filled his voice.


End file.
